1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of computer graphics and, more particularly, to a graphics computing system configured to dynamically adjust a number of rendering passes to achieve a targeted quality constraint (e.g., a minimum supersample density).
2. Description of the Related Art
A graphical computing system may perform supersampling, i.e., may generate samples at higher than pixel resolution, and may filter the samples to generate pixels. Final image quality is in part dependent on the sample density (i.e., the number of samples generated per unit pixel area). Furthermore, the graphical computing system may be configured to operate in a windowing environment in which a user may resize an onscreen window. Because the memory available for sample storage is limited, the product of sample density times widow size (measured in pixels) is bounded. Thus, increases in window size are typically accompanied by decreases in sample density, and thus, image quality suffers. Therefore, there exists a need for a graphical computing system, and corresponding control methodologies, capable of maintaining a target sample density in spite of variations in window size.